


Can You Handle My Cue?

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Jongin takes Kyungsoo on a secret pool date (because Kyungsoo is a jealous boyfriend)!





	Can You Handle My Cue?

 During one of EXO’s sudden free days in between different schedules, Jongin took the chance to hang out with Taemin for once. He had not seen his friend for quite some time, and since they were both free, they decided to meet up and play pool and get back up to speed on each other’s lives.

 Chanyeol had kidnapped Kyungsoo for some secret project (they all knew it was for Baekhyun), and Jongin did not get the chance to tell the shorter where he was going, but asked Sehun to relay a message if Kyungsoo returned before Jongin.

 Which clearly was a mistake, but we will get back to that…

 “So, how’s life with Soo?” Taemin asked as he made his shot, grinning and glancing up at Jongin. “Do I dare visit, or is he still a bit jealous over the rumors between us?”

 Jongin rolled his eyes at that, both hands loosely holding on to his cue as he watched the ball Taemin had aimed for make its way down into one of the pockets.

 “He was never jealous over us, he knew all the time that we were only friends,” Jongin said as Taemin moved to take another shot.

 Taemin gave a snort before giving the white ball a push; this time it hit the next ball wrong, though, sending it to hit the edge instead of falling into the pocket.

 “Ah, shit, you made me miss my shot,” Taemin complained, before straightening up. “And even if you never noticed it, with all your starry gazing at your ‘beloved hyung’,  _ I _ was the one on the receiving end of those stares, and let me tell you, I completely understand his nickname!”

 Moving into position, Jongin gave a small smile as Kyungsoo’s frowning face appeared in his mind. Oh, he intimately knew ‘Satan-Soo’, though in completely other ways than others…

 “Ew, you’re getting that pervy look again,” Taemin muttered, scrunching up his nose in distaste. “Stop thinking about Kyungsoo and take the shot already!”

 With a lopsided smirk, Jongin thrusted the cue forwards, hit the white ball and sent it rolling towards another one. He gave a small ‘whoop!’ as it fell into one of the pockets, and moved to line up another shot.

 “But seriously, is he still jealous?” Taemin asked, chewing on his lower lip, and Jongin stood up straight as he realized that the older was actually worried.

 “Don’t worry, he’s not,” Jongin said, offering Taemin a warm smile. “I don’t think he ever really was, for the record, but I make sure to show him that I love him, and only him.”

 Just like that, Taemin changed back to his more teasing persona, this time mimicking puking.

 “Ugh, too much information, please!” he exclaimed, making Jongin burst out laughing and miss his second shot.

 

 Back at the dorm, Kyungsoo had finally managed to escape Chanyeol, and had went in search of a certain dancer for some well-needed one-on-one time. It had been stressful lately, and they had not had the time to spend too much time together, but Kyungsoo had missed their small, impromptu dates.

 The dorm was strangely quiet, though, the only person around being Jongdae, lying on a sofa asleep. Well, that explained the calmness, since the man would barely ever shut up whilst awake…

 A bit perplexed to where his boyfriend could be, Kyungsoo collapsed into his bed and pulled out his phone. Without actually meaning to, he happened to come across a picture, obviously taken in all haste through a window - but it unmistakably showed Jongin and Taemin, together, playing pool.

 Now, Kyungsoo knew that what the two boys shared was just a really deep friendship, but that did not mean that his mind always logically explained things to him. After all, Taemin had been with Jongin longer, knew the younger better, and on some primitive level, it really annoyed Kyungsoo.

 He really did think that Taemin was a wonderful artist, and a great friend, but alone. Kyungsoo deeply despised Taemin and Jongin together, and no matter how much he tried to not overreact, he sometimes found himself doing just that. And maybe send Taemin a scowl or two. And not only because of his shitty eyesight.

 Muttering to himself, Kyungsoo kept looking at the photo, mocking the bright smiles they were both sporting, before pouting over the ‘TaeKai’ tag it was posted under.

 No, Kyungsoo of course did not have a watch on that particular tag. Not at all…

 But really, what rubbed him the wrong way was the fact that Jongin had not said anything about it to Kyungsoo, just snuck out after Chanyeol had roped Kyungsoo in for his secret project (they all knew it was for Baekhyun, why did the giant even try to pretend otherwise still?). Logically, Kyungsoo knew it was not like that, but the thought still lodged itself in his chest and refused to move to let him breathe a little bit easier.

 

 Jongin came back home a little later that evening, still smiling over his little outing. He had managed to beat Taemin’s ass at pool, and Jongin loved to win.

 His smile quickly changed into a confused expression as he walked into the room to find Kyungsoo lying in bed, wrapped into a blanket burrito, deep frown on his face. But it was the small pout on the older’s beautiful lips that hit him the hardest.

 “Hey, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked in a gentle tone as he walked closer to Kyungsoo’s bed - only to find Kyungsoo pulling back, frown deepening. “Kyungsoo?”

 During the hours Kyungsoo had waited for Jongin to come back, his mind had thrown him between table-flipping rage, and pouty sobs. He had spent the entire time in bed, letting the emotions play out inside of him, because he was not really the person to actually go around flipping tables and then burst out crying.

 And the later it had gotten, the more Kyungsoo had shifted into his pouty self, which was why Jongin found him pouting, though he had tried to school his face into a more safe expression - that of a frown.

 Unfortunately, the younger knew him too well, and saw right through him.

 “What’s wrong?” Jongin asked, voice still interlaced with worry, and it made Kyungsoo pout even harder.

 “Nothing,” he muttered, pulling the cover up to his nose to hide his traitorous lips.

 Jongin cocked his head as he squinted down at Kyungsoo, before slowly shaking it, then squinting again.

 “I can’t… Are you  _ pouting _ ? In jealousy?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo felt his eyes grow wide in surprise. Because even though that was exactly what Kyungsoo was doing, he had honestly not believed that Jongin would see through him that easily.

 How had he managed to pinpoint the right source for Kyungsoo’s pout?

 “No…,” Kyungsoo slowly whispered, but he knew Jongin did not believe him.

 But when Jongin burst out laughing, Kyungsoo felt his pout turn more into a scowl.

 “Why are you laughing?” Kyungsoo asked in an annoyed tone, pushing his cover back and sitting up.

 “I’m sorry, ah, I just…,” Jongin wheezed, collapsing down onto the bed next to Kyungsoo, wiping a few tears away. “It’s just that Taemin asked if you were ‘still jealous over the rumors’, and I said no, but here you are, pouting in jealousy and being all adorable… Why are you jealous over him?”

 “I’m not!” Kyungsoo protested, but it sounded whiny even to himself, and he winced. “It’s not that I’m jealous over him, I just… You didn’t tell me you were going out, and you’ve never taken me to play pool…”

 “Taemin called all of a sudden and asked if I wanted to join him, and I said yes since Chanyeol-hyung had already stolen you away and I thought you would be gone for long, I asked Sehun to tell you since you weren’t around,” Jongin said, having finally sobered up. “He didn’t tell you?”

 “He’s been out with Vivi all day,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, making Jongin sigh deeply.

 “Cannot trust that guy, I swear…,” Jongin grimaced, before turning to Kyungsoo and placing his hand on the older’s cheek. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you in person, I really thought Sehun would tell you. And I can take you on a pool date whenever you want me to. To the secret pool place I haven’t told anyone about.”

 Kyungsoo tried to keep his pout in place, but it was hard when he felt happiness bubble inside of him. He was such a sucker for the younger, it was getting ridiculous…

 “Really?” Kyungsoo asked, throwing in a frown just to be on the safe side.

 Jongin saw right through it, and nodded with a smile.

 “Really.”

 “Let’s go, then,” Kyungsoo said, getting out of the bed and leaving Jongin sitting in stunned silence on it.

 “Wait, what, now?!” Jongin burst out as he woke up again, turning to look at the older as Kyungsoo went to the closet to pull some clothes out.

 “Yes, now,” Kyungsoo said, turning to Jongin with a straight face. “You said whenever. Are you going back on your word?”

 Jongin sputtered a little before he stood up, shaking his head feverishly.

 “No, no! We can go now! Of course we can!” Jongin quickly said, and Kyungsoo turned around to hide the small smile on his lips.

 

 Dressed in all black, with beanies and facemasks, Jongin and Kyungsoo arrived at the secret pool place. When the younger parked the car in one of the parking places, Kyungsoo looked at the rundown building with lips pursed.

 “Really? We’re going to a MC club to play pool?” Kyungsoo asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Sounds great.”

 Jongin pulled the parking brake, before giving Kyungsoo’s thigh a light slap.

 “We’re not going to a MC club, silly,” Jongin said, mirth in his voice. “It looks a bit shabby from the outside, but the inside is great. Plus they have a room in the back with pool tables that are almost never occupied, which means less people bothering us.”

 Kyungsoo raised a brow at Jongin, the younger clearly understanding.

 “Oh my god, Soo, get your mind out of the gutter!” Jongin chuckled, before reaching for the door handle. “I don’t always want you alone to get nasty with you. No, wait, let me rephrase - I don’t  _ only _ want you alone to get nasty with you!”

 “Idiot,” Kyungsoo said, the chuckle he let out softening the word.

 “Yeah, yeah, come on now,” Jongin said, motioning for Kyungsoo as they had stepped out of the car, and even though the lower half of his face was obscured by his mask, it was still impossible to miss the giant smile on his lips from how the corners of his eyes crinkled up.

 They walked over to the door, where a bouncer stood and look bored. Jongin pulled his mask down enough for the bouncer to recognize him, before motioning for Kyungsoo to do the same.

 A bit hesitantly, Kyungsoo pulled his own mask down, but he had barely made it halfway before the bouncer nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

 “I guess your lips really are easily recognizable,” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo as they walked inside.

 The younger had been right - it did not look nearly as shitty on the inside as it did on the outside. It was a calm bar, everything going in deep, rich color, most of the furniture and decorations being dark wood. The lights were dimmed enough so you could see around you, but still give a sense of privacy.

 Without even a glance around, Jongin continued towards the back of the place, Kyungsoo trailing after him. The went through a doorway and entered another room - still with the same color scheme, but the lightning seemed even dimmer in here.

 “Let’s play at this table,” Jongin said as he stepped over to the furthest pool table in the room, in the corner and with the shittiest lightning. Kyungsoo was kind of glad he had actually decided to wear his glasses. “Have you ever played pool before?”

 “Nope,” Kyungsoo said as he leaned with his hip against the table, watching Jongin pick up different balls and roll them towards the middle of the red surface. He moved so fluidly, bending a bit, stretching his arm out, before scooping the different balls out and leaning forwards to gently push them.

 “Okay, well, we’re going to play eight-ball,” Jongin said as he fetched the triangle, and began to put the different balls into it, leaving the white one out. “Basic rules are you either try to get stripes or solids down, and then the black eight-ball. Bring the eight-ball down before the rest are down, and you lose.”

 “Sounds easy enough…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, trying not to stare too much as Jongin leaned across the table and rolled the gathered balls towards the middle, then carefully removed the triangle.

 With a grin, Jongin took the white ball and placed it in front of the rest of the balls, before quickly fetching two cues.

 “The rules are simple enough, the tricky part is getting the balls into the pockets,” Jongin said as he handed one of the cues to Kyungsoo, then motioned towards the table. “I’ll let you break, since this is your first time. Just give the white ball a powerful enough nudge, so that the other balls spread out, and let’s see if you can get any balls down on your first try!”

 Kyungsoo nodded as he walked over to the edge of the table, behind the white ball. Taking the cue in both hands, he leaned down, paused, and looked up at Jongin.

 “Uh… How do I hold it properly?”

 Immediately, something flashed past in Jongin’s eyes, and he gave the smallest of grins as he walked over to Kyungsoo.

 “You want me to teach you how to grip the stick the right way?” Jongin asked, voice purposefully lowered, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s stupidity, but unable to fully suppress his own little smile. “Okay, look at how I’m holding it, and copy me. Hold this end like this, and then support the other end like this. Got it?”

 Kyungsoo nodded as he glanced over at Jongin whilst correcting his own hold. Pulling the cue back and forth a few times to test it out, Kyungsoo then thrust it forwards, hitting the white ball.

 A bit too loosely, as it merely rolled a few centimeters, not even reaching the rest of the balls.

 “Wow. That was anticlimactic,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo could tell he was holding back his laughter. “Don’t be afraid, you won’t break it, just thrust harder!”

 With a sigh, Kyungsoo stood up straight and turned to face Jongin, eyebrows raised.

 “Are you going to continue with the double entendres the entire night?” he asked.

 “Maybe…,” Jongin said, grinning and almost  _ giggling _ .

 “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Kyungsoo sighed, turning back to the pool table. “What now, then?”

 Jongin moved to place the white ball in front of the rest again, before leaning his cue against the side of the table, and coming up behind Kyungsoo.

 “I’ll help you, just position yourself,” Jongin said, gently pressing Kyungsoo to bend over again.

 Kyungsoo did as told, placing the thinner end of the cue against the thumb of his left hand as he leaned over the table. What he had not expected - at least not yet - was the familiar warmth of Jongin’s chest against his back, as the younger draped himself over Kyungsoo, placing his hands over the older’s on the cue.

 “For this first shot you can use quite a lot of force, since the main purpose of the break is to get the balls randomly out on the table,” Jongin mumbled into Kyungsoo’s ear, hot breath washing over his sensitive skin. It was quite distracting to have Jongin flush against his body like this, but Kyungsoo did his best to suppress shivers, and concentrate on the task at hand.

 “Pull back, and-  _ thrust _ ,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo was sure he was not imagining the way the younger’s hips rolled against him as they pushed the cue forwards together.

 The white ball shot forwards with much more force this time around, hitting the triangle of balls and making them spread out. One ball made it down into one of the pockets, and Jongin chuckled way too close to Kyungsoo’s ear.

 “Well, would you look at that… You’re aiming for solids, then,” Jongin said as he finally got off Kyungsoo’s back.

 As he walked away from Kyungsoo, Jongin reached out to pat the older’s hip, and either he severely misjudged - or he was just teasing now, since his hand ending up caressing Kyungsoo’s behind. Well, two can play that game, Kyungsoo thought to himself as he straightened up, ignoring the low burn in his belly as he slowly walked around the table, looking for a good lined-up shot.

 Thankfully, he found a promising one not too far from the younger. Bending over, Kyungsoo placed one foot a bit further behind, leg completely stretched down to his toes, trying to make sure he propped himself up as well as possible.

 He did not even have to look to know that Jongin was staring.

 “Does it look good?” Kyungsoo asked, keeping his eyes on the white ball in front of him and fighting off the smirk as he knew Jongin was not looking on his hold on the cue. “Jongin? Does my hold look good?”

 This time, Kyungsoo did glance over at the younger, just in time to see him snap his eyes from Kyungsoo’s butt to Kyungsoo’s face and then Kyungsoo’s hands.

 “Oh, what, yeah, it looks good,” Jongin quickly said, clearing his throat and seemingly trying to force his eyes to not stray from the pool table.

 “Okay,” Kyungsoo said, allowing himself to smirk a little as he focused on aiming and striking the white ball. He had a pretty clear shot, and the other ball managed to fall into one of the pockets, making Kyungsoo give a genuine smile.

 “Hey, look at you go, great shot,” Jongin complimented the older, a soft smile on his lips. “Can you get a third ball down?”

 With purpose, for the moment forgetting about the hidden competition, Kyungsoo strode around the table yet again to look for a good opportunity. When he found one he deemed good enough, he positioned himself and lined the cue up.

 Unfortunately, Kyungsoo’s beginner’s luck apparently ran out, and he hit the edge instead of the ball he had been aiming for. With a small, discontent grunt, he straightened up and looked over at Jongin.

 “My turn,” the younger beamed, quickly hurrying into place since he apparently had already scouted a good shot. “Let me show you how to play properly!”

 The self-confident words challenged Kyungsoo’s inner sore loser, and he quickly rose to it. As Jongin took the shot, Kyungsoo spotted the cube of chalk, and quickly fetched it. He knew approximately how he should handle it, and realized that it could be used to symbolize other things.

 Now, the thing was that Kyungsoo and Jongin had experimented quite a lot during the past years. They had even gone as far as googling for tips to make everything better, and one of these adventures ended with Kyungsoo learning how to tremendously tease the younger, without actually giving too much pleasure. It was an easy move, really, and that was what he tried to emulate as he pressed the chalk against the tip of his cue with his palm, fingers wrapping around both. Slowly, he began to roll his wrist, and even though it was not exactly the same, it looked pretty damn close.

 Before Kyungsoo had the chance to say anything, Jongin glanced up, eyes widening almost comically as he saw - and recognized - what Kyungsoo was doing. With a little smirk, Kyungsoo slid the chalk off, and put it back down on the pool table, catching the way Jongin swallowed hard, lips parting just slightly.

 “The ball went in, aren’t you going to go for another one?” Kyungsoo asked in a soft, dark tone, delighting in the small shudder that he almost did not see ripple through the younger.

 Clenching his jaw shut, Jongin managed to pull himself together well enough to actually move, albeit a bit stiffly - but most of him was a bit stiff at the moment. Finding a suitable target, he lined the shot up, and made sure to ignore Kyungsoo completely. The older seemed pretty pleased with just enjoying the after-effects of his little tease, but you could never be too sure, and so Jongin kept his eyes on the balls.

 And deeply regretted making the first move for this stupid competition whilst they were surrounded by cues and balls. Honestly, it had been fun to feel Kyungsoo stiffen up as he tried to fight the shivers from running down his spine whilst they had been standing pressed so intimately together, but now that he was on the receiving end, Jongin did not feel as happy about it.

 Which did not mean that other parts  _ were not _ , but that was a completely other story.

 Bringing back his focus, Jongin made quick work of the second and third balls. He had played quite a lot of pool, and maybe it was a bit unfair to Kyungsoo, but Jongin was feeling rather pouty at the moment.

 “You know, you look pretty sexy when you focus like that,” came Kyungsoo’s deep voice as Jongin was aiming for the fourth ball, making Jongin flinch and hit his target wrong. “Oops, that was not my meaning!”

 Letting out something halfway between a groan and a growl, Jongin used his cue to pull Kyungsoo closer, putting it behind the older’s back and keeping him trapped between Jongin’s body and the wooden stick. Feeling quite frustrated, Jongin let it all out in a breathless kiss, ruthlessly nibbling and sucking on Kyungsoo’s lips. When he pulled back, feeling a bit lightheaded, Jongin saw that Kyungsoo were a bit more unstable on his feet, and it made him feel kind of  _ proud _ in an animalistic sort of way.

 “Mm, yepp, competitive and focused Jongin is sexy,” Kyungsoo breathed out, licking his lips in the most infuriating way as he moved to find a good shot. Jongin kind of wanted to sprawl Kyungsoo out on the pool table, but held himself back as he realized that might not be the best idea.

 Unfortunately, Kyungsoo did not manage to get a single ball down during his turn, and it went back to Jongin. By now, the atmosphere between them had changed, suddenly charged, and Jongin had had to roll his sleeves up to try to cool himself down a little.

 It was not helping much.

 Jongin had managed to get two balls down by the time he chanced a glance at Kyungsoo, and it was clearly a mistake as he saw a strong hand travel up the thin piece of wood in the older’s grip.

 “Maybe we should get a pool table in the dorm,” Kyungsoo said as he slowly let his hand slide down the cue, nibbling on his lips with a faraway look in his dark eyes. “So I can bend you over it and see how much you can take.”

 Jongin did not know if Kyungsoo meant take the cue, or take the older’s manhood, but both thoughts were enough for him to let out a needy little whine, biting down on his lower lip to try to contain it as electricity flashed through his body. He tried to focus on his shot, but the images flashing past in his mind were more than a little distracting, as well as the tightening of his jeans.

 Deciding to hell with it all, Jongin threw his cue down on the table, disrupting the balls, before stalking over to where Kyungsoo was standing and watching him with darkening eyes. How could they turn from black to even more black like that?

 “Let me show you all of the  _ real fun _ you can have with a pool table,” Jongin said with a smirk, harnessing some of his inner Kai.

 “Oh?” Kyungsoo said with disturbingly large eyes, faux innocence in the black holes. “From who did you learn  _ the real fun _ ?”

_ Well, goddammit. _

 “Kyungsoo, I swear on everything- Nobody taught me it, I just happen to have a very good imagination!” Jongin bit out, before bending down enough to get his hands on the back of Kyungsoo’s legs, hoisting the older up onto the edge of the table. “Now, just…  _ Shut up _ !”

 Jongin did not see the pleased smile on Kyungsoo’s lips as they both reached out and pulled each other closer, lips colliding in a bruising fashion, but neither caring. Scooting closer to the edge, Kyungsoo wrapped his legs Jongin’s thighs, pressing them closer together as his hands wandered down the younger’s muscular back. Through some magic, Kyungsoo managed to get his hands inside Jongin’s jeans and underwear, roughly kneading the soft flesh and forcing Jongin to roll his hips forwards.

 With a stuttered gasp, Jongin wrapped one arm around Kyungsoo’s back, his other hand shooting out behind the older to place it against the pool table, to prop them up and support them, make sure they would not fall backwards.

 “I really want to pin your back down against the table and have my ways with you, but I don’t think we can get away with that,” Jongin let out in a rough voice, pulling back enough to be able to speak, but not enough for their lips to actually lose contact. “We should -  _ shit! _ \- stop now, because if I lay you down, I won’t get off until I actually  _ get off _ !”

 Kyungsoo chuckled breathlessly against Jongin’s wet lips, biting off a groan as they kept moving against each other, hovering dangerously close to the edge.

 “I hate how good that sounds,” Kyungsoo mumbled, not even able to try to stop the images occupying his mind - lying against the red, Jongin above him, mouth, tongue and teeth finding their way down to- “But you’re right, let’s stop.”

 Jongin gave a small nod to acknowledge the decision, yet still did they not move away from each other, but rather kept up with the wave-like movements, back and forth, clinging to each other, fingers digging deeply into flesh.

 “Jongin,” Kyungsoo tried to say in his best stern voice, but it was hard when… Well, he was hard. And it might have had the opposite effect to what Kyungsoo had intended, as the younger whimpered and bucked even harder against him once.

 But then Jongin seemed to find his self-control again, forcefully pushing away and stumbling back, until he could lean against the next table over.

 Heavily breathing, the two men just stared at each other - at the mess they had made each other - before they burst out laughing.

 Kyungsoo found himself thinking, as his laughter died down, that focused Jongin might be one hell of an arousing sight to behold. But aroused Jongin, with a deep flush over his tanned skin, spit-slick lips, hooded, dark eyes, and mussed up hair… That was probably the hottest things Kyungsoo had ever had the luck to witness. And the zaps of electricity and the twitching severely agreed to that.

 “This is way too dangerous, I need to take you home now,” Jongin mumbled, voice still rough and dark with lust, and it made Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter closed for a second as his stomach swooped and dropped out. Like going on a rollercoaster, but with desire making his body react, not fear.

 A second later, Jongin was standing in front of Kyungsoo, holding his hand out. Kyungsoo took it and hopped down from the pool table, patting it and sighing as Jongin pulled him from the room. It had been fun, for as long as it lasted…

 Thankfully, the drive back to the dorms was short, but in Jongin’s mind it seemed to take  _ ages _ . Much of that probably had to do with Kyungsoo’s sneaky, touchy hands, and the fact that Jongin had to at least try to focus on the road, least they wanted to end up in an accident. Parking in the garage, they basically sprinted towards the door leading into the dorm, fingers intertwined.

 Sehun was in the house as they entered, looking up at the bang of the door slamming shut.

 “Yo, hyung, Jongin told me to tell you he was going out with Taemin,” Sehun said as he caught sight of Kyungsoo.

 Kyungsoo merely shot him a funny look, considering the fact he was currently being tugged in the direction of the bedrooms by Jongin himself, but said nothing.

 Jongin, though, did.

 “If you’re going out so you can’t deliver a message, at least leave a note, punk!” Jongin said as he pointed at Sehun, but instead of waiting for an answer, he pulled Kyungsoo into their bedroom.

 Kyungsoo quickly locked the door, before turning back to Jongin. The younger was looking almost shy now, some of the arousal having died down on the way home, and a near awkward silence settled between them.

 “So, you wanted to pin me against the table, huh?” Kyungsoo asked in a low voice, raising an eyebrow.

 Jongin’s eyelids fluttered close as a shudder ran through him, and he opened his eyes to show blown pupils. Biting down on his lower lip, he slowly nodded his head, stalking towards Kyungsoo. And when Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say ‘Show me’, Jongin used the opportunity to press their lips together, licking across the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth and making him gasp.

 It was as if a switch had turned on, and they were back to how they had been by the pool table. Jongin’s hands went to Kyungsoo’s thighs, forcing him up, and Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist as he was carried over to the desk. As soon as Kyungsoo was placed down on top of it, they began tearing at each other’s clothes, trying to uncover as much skin as possible as quickly as possible.

 “You want me to top?” Jongin managed to pant out as one of his hands finally wrapped around Kyungsoo’s length, stroking teasingly slow.

 “Show me what you wanted to do to me on top of the pool table,” Kyungsoo whispered against Jongin’s lips, arching himself against the taller. One of his hands was fisted in the hair at the back of Jongin’s head, pulling him down with just enough pressure to send electricity down Jongin’s spine.

 “Well, I can’t do it properly since the desk is -  _ ah _ \- a bit too small, but I’ll try,” Jongin said, struggling a bit as Kyungsoo’s other hand had found it’s way across his stomach and down.

 “I’ll leave myself in your care, then,” Kyungsoo murmured, before taking hold of Jongin’s lower lip with his teeth and pulling it back slightly, Jongin giving an open-mouthed pant before he was released.

 Fast as lightning, Jongin peeled himself away from Kyungsoo, fetching the lube, then back again before the shudder from the sudden cold had even traveled halfway through Kyungsoo’s body.

 “Prop your feet up on the desk,” Jongin breathed across Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo did as told as he shivered, ignoring the feeling of being exposed. It was only him and Jongin here, and Jongin loved seeing him, after all.

 Jongin pulled back a little, dragging his fingers over Kyungsoo’s inner thighs as he let out a little content sigh at the view he was being offered.

 “So beautiful,” he murmured, and Kyungsoo could not help but bite down on his lower lip, feeling his cheeks heat up. “We need to do it like this again…”

 “We have barely even started!” Kyungsoo said with a laugh, pulling Jongin closer by the neck. “Let’s evaluate after we’re actually done?”

 Jongin voiced his agreement with a hungry kiss, lubed fingers starting to work Kyungsoo open. It did not take long before Kyungsoo was giving open-mouthed pants and mewls, begging for Jongin to  _ hurry up _ !

 Close to snapping himself, Jongin gave one last nudge to Kyungsoo’s spot, making him jolt on the desk and moan, before he retreated his fingers and began to lube himself up. He was painfully hard by now, egged on by Kyungsoo, and even spreading the cool liquid made him shudder so badly.

 Lining the head up, Jongin used his free hand to take a hold of Kyungsoo’s chin, tilting the older’s head so he could look into his eyes.

 “Hey, hyung…,” Jongin said, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips. “Can you handle my cue?”

 Kyungsoo, who had been fully prepared for  _ finally _ getting what he wanted, sputtered in disbelief, slapping Jongin’s shoulder and scowling.

 “Kim Jongin, you are the absolute wors- _ ah! _ ”

 But Kyungsoo’s words quickly died and gave way for moans as Jongin began to push inside, as quickly yet gently as he could. When his hips made contact with the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs, they were both trembling.

 “Okay, I think I like this,” Kyungsoo mumbled, gasping as Jongin pulled out just a tiny bit, before pushing back inside.

 “Me too,” Jongin purred, putting his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips and beginning to slowly and languidly move.

 He continued to do it like that as Kyungsoo quickly became a mess, finally collapsing against the wall in a position that did not seem too comfortable, but Kyungsoo seemed far from caring. It allowed Jongin to thrust at a new angle, though, leaving him brushing up against Kyungsoo’s prostate in a way that had the older lose his breath.

 “You know I love you the most, right?” Jongin whispered as he leaned closer to Kyungsoo, slowing down a little to give Kyungsoo the chance to catch his breath.

 Cupping the younger’s cheeks, Kyungsoo gave him a blinding smile.

 “And I you,” Kyungsoo answered, before pulling Jongin in for a surprisingly tender kiss.

 Feeling as if his heart was close to bursting from all of the bubbly warmth, Jongin pulled back and hitched Kyungsoo’s leg over his shoulder. Kyungsoo exclaimed in surprise, jaw falling open and eyelids fluttering as Jongin began to thrust in earnest.

 Gasping breaths and fleshy slapping echoed around the room as Jongin felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Kyungsoo was almost there, by the look on his face and from the fact that he was constantly whining and moaning by now. It was such a change from his normal persona, the controlled and straight-faced man who would only sometimes give an adorable unguarded full smile, or giggle, or play around, and Jongin loved bringing him there.

 Jongin was the one of who saw these unusual sides of Kyungsoo. Jongin was the one who saw Kyungsoo truly letting loose. Jongin was the one Kyungsoo dropped all of his walls with.

 Jongin was the one who brought Kyungsoo to the brink, and the one who pushed him over it.

 Holding on to the leg still hooked over his shoulder, Jongin wrapped his other hand around Kyungsoo’s erection, tugging in sync with his thrusts. Pressing his lips against the soft flesh of Kyungsoo’s inner thigh, Jongin began to suck, creating a love bite in one of the few places he could without raising suspicion. Kyungsoo arched his back, eyes and jaw screwed shut, fingers clawing at Jongin’s shoulder, tightening around Jongin.

 The pressure was quickly propelling Jongin towards bliss, and he bit down on the abused flesh as he tried to hold off long enough to get Kyungsoo off first. And with a single, choked gasp, Kyungsoo began to writhe, white painting his abdomen and Jongin’s hand.

 The sight and the clenching was what it took for Jongin to explode as well, hips stuttering as he released. He was weak at the knees as he finally stopped from oversensitivity, his hand since long having been swatted away from Kyungsoo’s length for the same reason.

 Slowly and carefully, Jongin put Kyungsoo’s leg down again, the older still wincing from it. Leaning his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Jongin just took some time to catch his breath and revel in the moment.

 “Achy back,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Jongin’s hair after a few moments, and Jongin quickly pulled back, wincing as he felt himself slip out.

 “Shit, sorry,” Jongin apologized as he hurried off to find something to clean them up with, returning with the shirt he had previously worn.

 Kyungsoo was still sitting leaned back, skin a bit flushed and two white stripes going up to his chest. One of his legs were still propped up, the other hanging down over the edge, his now limp manhood lying sideways over his stomach, and the amazing view was enough to make Jongin stop in his track and just stare, a tired spark going through him.

 “My back is still hurting,” Kyungsoo said with an eyebrow raised, as he noticed Jongin staring.

 Swallowing hard, Jongin forced himself to move and clean Kyungsoo up, before helping him down from the desk and over to the bed. They could deal with the rest later…

 Automatically, Jongin placed his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Kyungsoo wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close as they intertwined their legs. Another thing Jongin was one of few to know about - Kyungsoo’s need for long cuddles after sex. And Jongin was far from complaining about it as he snuggled closer.

 “I think we should suggest getting a pool table in the dorm,” Kyungsoo said after a while, his fingers combing through Jongin’s hair almost having made the younger fall asleep. “I really want to bend you over one…”

 And just like that, all sleepiness was thrown out of the window, and Jongin was wide awake and twitching.

 “Oh my god, hyung, I need some time to recover!” Jongin protested weakly, burying his head against Kyungsoo’s neck as the older chuckled and slid one hand down to Jongin’s butt, massaging it firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not used to writing bottom Soo, it was actually hard to write this, lol... I guess I need more practice? But yeah, constant updates since I'm forcing myself to finish fics I've started and gotten at least halfway through, and I know some of you've wanted to get some actual KaiSoo smut (since I have a tendency to only hint at it with them...), so I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Might be coming more updates on things, as well as new fics, if I keep procrastinating on my fest fics, so keep an eye out for more stuff~!


End file.
